Final Straw
by Dragon-Wolf-Mustang Rider
Summary: Can Gibbs help Danny when he been pushed too far? Trigger Warning Rated: M just to be safe.
1. Prologue

"You don't get do you!?" Danny screamed waving the gun, "He's not going to stop until he get what he wants, or I'm dead!"

"Danny, put the gun down," Gibbs calmly told him. Tony and Ziva standing off the side with their guns reluctantly pointed at the hysterical teen. They both like the kid and didn't think he would willing shoot anyone of _them_, but rules were rules. They had to watch their boss's back just in case.

"I-I c-can't,"Danny sobbed,"I can't live like this anymore, sir," He gulped bringing the gun closer to his head.

"Hey. Hey! Listen to me, Danny! Just listen for a second, ok?" Gibbs stepped closer to the distressed teen trying to get him to focus on him. Danny sniffed, but didn't move the gun any higher. "Kid, you don't want to do this. I know what you're going through. I've been there believe me. I have. But this isn't the answer. This won't make it right. If you think this is what they would want you to do. To fix this. You're wrong." Gibbs watch the trembling hands lift and lower the gun inch by inch away from and towards his jaw. He hated seeing the kid that pulled through so much reduced to this.

"Guess we'll find out," Danny said pulling the trigger. A shot ran out among the screams of denial.


	2. Attention!

**I got this from another Danny Phantom author.**

**"Hello fellow Authors and Readers of Fanfiction... I have news, that if it turns out to be true, will excite us all, are you ready for this...Danny Phantom will not only be returning next year in time for the 10th Annevesary but we will also be getting a live-action movie.**

**But we have been saying this for years, it's returning, well I actully have facts to support that this time it will be true**

**1. 2014 will mark the 10th Annevisary of the show, if they we're going to make a come back it would have to be then**

**2. Butch Hartman said that if his Twitter follows got to over 1000 followers he would probably announce something big, he's currently at 1031 as of Thursday**

**3. When a fan asked Butch "Is there any chance of Danny Phantom coming bac, I am a huge fan and I know I speak for a lot of people , that show was epic", Butch responded with "Funny you should ask that...", later Butch then posted a questions in which he asked "If I were to make a live action Danny Phantom movie, who would you want to be the villain" this was all posted on sometime last month**

**4. At a previous event, I forget which, when asked about future plans, Butch constantly randomly shouted out Danny Phantom**

**5. Also on June 5th there was a tumbler post stating that Nickelodean has decided to renew Danny Phantom, later that day the post was taken down**

**6. Danny Phantom has been taken off of Netflix, David Kaufman, Danny's voice actor commented "maybe that means something good...who knows?"**

**I know we have all said this in the past that Danny Phantom is returning, but...did you read my reasons, now is the time my fellow Phans, if we are to make this a reality we must spread the word"**

**I totally hope what they think is true!**

**~ DWM Rider**


	3. IMPORTANT AN!

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117, Leaf Ranger, and Silent Phantom gal...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


End file.
